Talk Dirty To Me
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt. Misty and Cordelia have a dirty phone call while Cordelia is away, and keeping quiet is an issue.


Being the Supreme came with new jobs and responsibilities, and Cordelia knew that. She needed to take a trip to New York to recruit girls for the academy. Numerous peculiar things had been happening there, and Cordelia knew just what was going on. Young witches were popping up, not knowing how to use their powers. They were getting into trouble causing hysteria in there towns. Cordelia could see this turning into the Salem Witch trials all over again, and had to put a stop to it. Misty Day laid on the bed as Cordelia packed her large suitcase in preparation for her flight. The swamp witch was proud of her girlfriend. She had been doing everything right. She was restoring the coven and making it stronger then ever. She was doing exactly what Fiona had failed to do. Cordelia and Misty's relationship was no secret anymore, and everyone supported them. They talked about marriage, kids, a house of their own, but Cordelia was always traveling. Misty hated it.

"Dee, do you have to go? I know me askin is silly an all, but I hate when we're apart. It's like a piece of me is leavin."

Cordelia turned around to face the swamp witch. She always felt bad about leaving Misty.

"Baby, we both know that I have to. I wont be gone long this time. Plus the upside is its one of my last trips before we settle down you know? You'll be alright without me. Its two days, and then you have me to yourself again."

"The bed always feels way to big without ya."

"Really, Cause the bed always feels way too small with you."

Both women laughed as Misty turned red.

"I can't help it. I'm a bed hog. I gotta move around a lot."

Cordelia smiled at the thought of her beautiful swamp witch clutching her tight in her arms.

"If it makes you feel better, I like when you take up all the room. You keep me warm."

Misty stood up from the bed and walked to the supreme, wrapping her arms around her waist. She pushed a piece of Cordelia's hair behind her ear and giggled.

"God your eyes are amazin. I can never get enough of lookin into them."

Cordelia's blushed deeply at the swamp witches words. She leaned in and kissed the woman gently.

"And I could never get enough of your lips."

Misty pulled back and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"You better get goin to the airport. I know how you like ta be early an all."

Cordelia smiled and cupped the swamp witches jaw. She kissed her once again, but this time more passionately. Breaking from the kiss she leaned her forehead against Misty's.

"I love you so much. Leaving gets harder every time."

She lifted her lips to the swamp witches forehead and kissed it.

"If anything goes wrong, call me okay."

"Dee everythin will be fine. Don't you worry alright?"

Cordelia nodded her head. Misty could see the worry in her eyes. Cordelia was always stressed over the academy. She didn't want anything to happen to any of her girls, and anytime she left she worried she was leaving them for trouble.

"Dee, its okay! The only one who wont be alright is me cause you wont be in bed with me."

"Misty I just-"

There was a loud sound coming from outside. The cab was here, and the driver was pressing the horn letting them know it was time to go.

"Come on Dee. Don't wanna leave the poor man waitin. We'll all be fine don't worry."

Misty took Cordelia's hand in hers, and with her other she rolled the supremes suitcase out. The warm New Orléans air embraced the women as they walked outside. The sky was illuminated with stars, and the moon seemed to be shining brighter then normal. Misty opened the cab door for Cordelia and kissed her.

"Don't go fallin for some other swamp witch."

"I never will. Plus, there's no swamps in New York City"

Cordelia giggled and the young blonde kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mist."

With that Misty closed the door, and the cab was off. Misty stood on the sidewalk instantly feeling the pain and emptiness of missing Cordelia. Slowly she turned and walked back into the academy. Her head hung low as she felt a part of herself missing. She went upstairs and tried to sleep. After all it was ten o'clock at night. The swamp witch found herself tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep without Cordelia by her side. It was aways like this. She laid awake and stared at the ceiling hoping the supreme would soon call and tell her she was safe.

The supreme arrived at the hotel at four in the morning. She put down her bags and sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress. She found herself feeling alone. Leaving Misty was hard every time, but this time something made it worse. She wished she could take Misty everywhere with her, but the swamp witch hated planes. She was too afraid to fly anywhere. Cordelia switched her phone off of airplane mode, and called Misty. It rang three times before the swamp witch answered.

"Baby did I wake you?"

"Course not, I can't sleep without ya."

"I can't either. I just got to the hotel and I'm wide awake. I miss you so much already."

"Delia, I missed you since the moment that you got in that cab and drove away."

Cordelia held her hand to her mouth blushing at the young blondes words. She always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Dee, you there?"

"Yeah of course I just miss you a lot that's all."

"I miss you more."

The swamp witch yawned into the phone. Cordelia laughed hearing how sleepy her girlfriend was.

"Why don't you try to rest, I can call you tomorrow."

"I really aint that tired. I can't sleep. I've got to much energy thinking about you coming home in two days. You just left, but all I can think about is you comin home."

Cordelia smiled and walked over to her suitcase opening it. The phone rested between her head and her shoulder as she pulled out her white satin night gown.

"Well Misty, I know a way I can make you tired."

"Oh do you now."

"I do."

Misty grinned at her lovers words. She knew where the conversation was going.

"Its been a while Misty, and I want you."

"Oh really."

"I'm sliding down my skirt right now."

"Tell me more."

"I'm taking off my shirt. I want your hands on me."

"Mhmmmm"

"I'm slowly sliding down my bra straps, imagining your lips on my shoulders."

"Tell me more."

The swamp witch was becoming aroused thinking of her lover naked. It really had been a while since they had been intimate. They were both always so tired.

"Well how about I tell you what I would do to you if I was there right now."

"Go on Dee."

"But theres rules."

"What might those rules be?"

"You tell me how good it feels to touch yourself."

"mhhmmmm."

"Is that a yes."

"Of course it is Dee."

Misty's voice was urgent. She wanted the supreme.

"Now slide your hands down those tight little panties."

The swamp witch obeyed. She could feel how wet she already was.

"Dee, I'm drippin for you."

"Now its time to tell you what I'd do if I was there."

"Please do."

"Slowly I'd press you up against the porcelain sink in our bathroom. I'd kiss you passionately pulling back a little to tug on your bottom lip."

"Oh Dee, I want you so bad."

"Just keep rubbing yourself baby."

"Slowly Id pull you off the sink still kissing you and lead you towards our bed. I'd lay you down and climb on top of you. Slowly I'd move your hair and begin to kiss your neck softly, tugging on little sections of skin with my teeth."

A moan escaped Misty's lips as her lover spoke to her. The sound of her girlfriends moan created an ache between the supreme's legs. She laid down on the queen sized mattress and slowly slid her own hand down her silk panties.

"Mhm Dee I really want you. It feels so good."

"Slowly I'd take your shirt off making you wait for me to touch you. When your shirt is finally off and on the floor, Id unclasp your bra and trail deep kisses down your chest. Slowly I'd take one of your little pink nipples and slide my tongue over it."

Misty moaned again as she rubbed her center. Hearing this, Cordelia became soaked. She loved the sound of Misty's moans.

"You like that don't you Mist?"

"Oh god Dee don't stop talkin. It feels so good."

"Id slowly trail my hand down between your legs and run my fingers along your inner thighs making you beg for it."

"Oh Dee, I want it."

Cordelia could hear the urgency in Misty's voice. She began rubbing herself faster thinking of Misty.

"Id slide my fingers inside you curving them ever so slightly. I'd began to move faster and bring my lips back up to yours suppressing your moans."

Misty was breathing heavier now. It was almost impossible for her to keep quiet.

"Oh my baby is close, isn't she?"

"Dee please don't stop."

"Guess where my hands are babe?"

"Oh god tell me more."

"I'd slide my fingers up making your body shake. I'd bring my thumb to your clit and slowly rub it , moving faster making you tense up."

"I'm so close Dee."

"Come on baby, cum for me."

"Dee I'm gonna-"

The supreme could hear her name escape the younger blondes lips. Her moans were louder now as she climaxed. The sound of her lover brought her close to her own climax. She began moaning loudly into the phone. She could hear Misty coming down from her high.

"Come on Dee, let it go."

"My legs are shaking, I'm so close."

"Come on beautiful, cum for me. I wanna hear you say my name."

Misty's words brought Cordelia to ecstasy. Her moans echoed into the swamp witches ear. She could hear Cordelia's erratic breathing. She smiled to herself wishing she could be there. Cordelia came down from her high.

"Look Dee you did it, you made me tired an all."

Both women laughed wishing they could be in each others arms.

"Well you exhausted me. I love you Misty."

"I love you more."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Someones knockin give me two seconds."

Misty stood up and composed herself. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, and tried to make her hair look less of a mess then it did. She opened the door only to see Zoey standing in front of her.

"Me and Queenie could hear you. You should probably keep it down. The other girls are sleeping, but you were loud enough to wake the whole house. Tell Cordelia I say hi."

Zoey turned around and walked back to her room. Misty blushed feeling embarrassed and went back to the bed. She picked up the phone and tried to contain her laughter.

"I think we mighta woken up the whole house. Zoey says hi by the way."

Cordelia giggled feeling embarrassed. She may have been in New York but the girls knew it was her making Misty moan that loud, and that made her turn red.

"Oh Misty, we've been figured out."

They both laughed until they couldn't anymore. Cordelia could hear sleepiness in Misty's voice and told her to get some rest. The both said "I love you" and Cordelia hung up, feeling better then she had when she arrived at the hotel. Exhausted, she slipped on her nightgown and and went to sleep.


End file.
